


Day 19: Sleep Deprivation

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Baby Tim Drake, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Tim Drake, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minor Injuries, Multi, Other, Over Eating, POV Tim Drake, Sleep Deprivation, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Whump, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake is big dumb, Tim Drake-centric, Tired Tim Drake, febuwhump day 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Tim Drake was fine.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Day 19: Sleep Deprivation

Tim was fine. Jason clearly seemed to disagree but it wasn’t Tims fault his brother came out as a totally inept violent idiot. Tim was fine. Tim was always fine. 

“Hey, I’m not done with you! You’re the one that came in here and started a fight with me just because I ate your fucking Cheetos! Hey! Hey, asshole! Don’t you walk away from me you piece of shit! Replacement!”

Tim was fine. Despite Damian's insistence that he had the attention span of a goldfish which Tim is quite positive he doesn’t. But Damian just keeps shouting and shouting clearly the little brats favorite thing to do. Tim was fine. Time was totally and completely fine.

“I am trying to converse with you. Richard is so insistent I get along with you but how on am I expected to form a bond when you can’t even hold a decent conversation. You aren’t even paying attention right now! Hello? Drake! Ugh!”

Tim was fine. Even if Kon thinks he's not just because he isn’t having sex, he is. Tim was just really busy. Like all the time. He didn’t have time for sex. ever. It didn’t mean he was upset about anything he just didn’t have time for sex. Tim was fine. Tim was beyond fine.

“Tim I hate to be that guy but I mean come on, I’m Kryptonian, we can only go so long, I mean come on. Is it me? Did I do something? Tim please just talk to me. I hate to be crude but I mean it's been two months and I’m really horny. Please?”

Tim was fine. Dick was always overly worried about everything. So Tim tripped. Big deal. It happens sometimes. Dick just liked to make a big deal over nothing. Dick always made big deals over nothing. It was like his thing. Tim was fine. Tim was 100% fine.

“Timbo I’m just worried about you, you seem really weak and that was quite a fall and it looked like it could've hurt your hip. And you kind of look like your trying to hide a limp and just, are you okay?”

Tim was fine. Alfred just needed to mind his own business. He's not Tim's body. He doesn’t know when Tim is full. Tim's body knows when Tim's full and Tim's body says he’s still hungry so he's still hungry. Tim trusts his body. Tim was fine. Tim was perfectly fine.

“Master Timothy that’s your fourth serving today and it has yet to reach 2:00. Are you alright? You don’t usually eat so much are you quite sure you are not full? Perhaps you should lie down for a minute and let your body rest.”

Tim was fine. Cass had a tendency to assume she knew everything and yeah usually she does but this time she was wrong. It did happen occasionally and so what if he missed his target when shooting his grapple, its possible. all that came from it was a little fall and a slightly fractured wrist. Tim was fine. Tim was really fine.

“Broken. Sad, broken, dumb little brother. Little brother needs rest. Little brother is dumb. Little brother needs to get over himself and rest.”

Tim was fine. His mother knew he was fine. His mother also knew he was weak and she’s right he should be able to just keep going and ignore everything else cause he's fine and he just needs to get off his ass and stop whining over a little injury and he's fine. Tim was fine. Tim was absolutely fine.

“Tim? Sweetheart? Your mother isn’t here anymore. She passed away a few years ago remember?”

Tim was not fine. Bruce was correct and bruce was worried and Tim hated that so much it made him cry almost as much as the fear from seeing his mother’s mangled and bloody body made him cry because that was his dad and Tim really hated upsetting his dad. Tim was not fine. Tim was always, totally and completely, beyond, 100%, perfectly, really, absolutely not fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim Drake was not fine. Tim Drake is never fine.
> 
> let me know how you guys liked it! I tried something new and I actually had a lot of fun with it but I'm a little scared how it all turned out


End file.
